Freeze
by Nemo Nobody
Summary: The 7th Loonatic goes on a quest to find out about his past. Adrenalin pumping action and Ace&Lexie pairing is sure to come.
1. Freeze

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Another day in the city of Acmetroplis and man was it a hot day. Everybody was just sitting in doors, baking like a egg no matter how high they turned the air conditionar. The Loonatics were no exception. All of them were just sitting in the main room trying to keep cool. Duck had brought in a large tank of water ad was sitting in it, sweating. Tech was working on his Freeze ray. Ace and Lexie were just sweating on the couch. Slam had taken to drinking hundreds of juice boxes. Rev, seemed unaffected by the heat.

"Man-it's-really-hot. I-can't-remember-the-last-time-it-was-this-hot. I-wish-it-was-this-hot-all-the-time." Rev blabbed on and Duck put his head underwater, trying to muffle of the sound of Rev's chatter-box but to no avail. "Could somebody please drown him." Duck complained as he pulled his head from under the water. Nobody answered him because their brains were becoming all muddy and they couldn't think straight.

Tech was having trouble with his new gadget. The normaly straight thinking coyote found himself confused and his brain was now just putty. "Red wire to blue wir. No, it's red wire to green wire. Wait, is it blue wire to yellow wire or green wire to purple wire." He mindously blabbed, not even aware of himself talking. "Hey, Tech." Ace began. "Can't you reroute some power to the air conditionar?" The fearless leader asked.

"I don't think so, we can't take power from anything cause we have already used all extra power." Tech said but then went onto a story about a dog, a watermelon and some sort of flying lobster. Lexie groaned a little bit before hanging her head back over the couch.

All of the Loonatics suddenly felt a cool breeze come from all around. "Hey, what's going on?" Rev asked as it got cooler. Tech was already trying to locate the cold on his laptop type thing. "Ahhh, we have a problem." Tech muttered as Ace looked over his shoulder. "The temperature is dropping rapidly all from one area, that is moving." Ace said, stating what Tech already knew. "Is it those ice Vikings?" Lexie questioned as she shivered.

"No. This is just one thing or person. Approxamitly 6 foot 5 and weighs a hundred pounds."Tech explained and soon they could see their breath. "We have to stop the source. Let's roll." Ace commanded and they all left the room and got on their bikes and spead outside, only to have their bikes freeze up and see almost everything was coated with ice. "Aggghhhh." Rev moaned as the cold struck him. The roadruner fell down to his knees, shivering. "It's so cold, so cold." Rev shivered before he fell on his face. Unconsouse.

"Rev!" they all shouted as they ran to his side. "We have to get him to some heat before he frezes into a Revcicle." Tech explained and Slam gentle picked up Rev and went back inside. "I've just shut off all AC vents and turned on the heaters. Take him to the main core." Tech order and Slam nodded before heading inside. "Great, we're aready down 2 lunatics and the fight hasn't even started." Duck groaned as they all noticed it starting to get colder.

"What the Fuck?" Ace asked as the ice started to grow into spikes and such. "The source is getting closer." Tech gasped as he fell on his knees. "Three." Duck corrected himself but Tech was still awake so he could be a help. "When the source gets in site, we'll all launch a attack on it." Tech ordered and they all agreed since he was the smartest. "I see something." Lexie exclaimed as she looked around. "Oh no." They all heard Tech mutter.

A lone figure appeared about 300 feet awake. All around him the Ice grew larger and colder. All the heroes felt the burst of cold air and shuttered. The figure standing before them had wolf like charitoristics bu he was blue and white. The wolf wore a silver headband with a Emerald stone in the middle. "lunatics, must be destroyed." He said in a chain saw voice that caused their blood to run cold. Before any had time t react, the villain launched a beam of a white liquid. "Move." Ace order and they all barely moved out in time. The liquid froze and coated everything in a 5 feet diameter in ice.

"Amazing. That was liquid ice." Tech gasped in amazement. "So you mean that was water?" Duck said fusterated. "No, That is not real ice. It has a touch of liquid nitragen in it. Dodge at all costs." Tech warned and then Ace gave out the plan. "He's not friendly and theirs only 1 of him but 4 of us. We can take him.

The four heroes scattered and began running at the wolf in different angles. "Prepare to die!" Wolf snarled as he turned to face Lexie and fired another beam of liquid ice. "Hayaaa." The bunny roared as she sent a brain blast at the beam of ce. It hit the beam and Kaboom. Lexie was thrown back and smashed into a few chunks of ice, getting a few shards in her back. "Foolish Rabbit." The villain said and then fired another beam at her.

"Yaaaaa." Ace shouted as he got in the way and used his heat vision. It caused the beam to split into two and went in different directions. "That...was close." Ace muttered as he ran to check on lexie and Tech was already their. "She's got 5 shards stuck in her back but they missed the spine and any organs. We underestimated him." The coyote explained as he pulled the shards out. Lexie gave a groan of pained as all five got pulled out and then fainted. "Ace, your heat vision does the trick, you and Duck hold him off and I'll whip something up." Tech sugguested and Ace agreed and went back to the battle.

"Hey, Ice cube. Over here!" Duck taunted and teleported away before the beam hit him. Danger had not suffered any damaged and was doing pretty well at the time. "Duck, he can't beat the heat." Ace shouted and he understood. "Yo, take this!" Duck yelled and fired a egg bomb thing at him. "Idoit." The wolf muttered and justed fired a beam at the ice, causing yet another explosin. All the ice cracked and began to fall apart, turning into basketball sized hail.

"Run!" Tech yelled as he carried lexie into a random building. Duck quacked into another building, while Ace ran into a fancy pants hotel. Hail busted through the ceiling but lost enough force to bust through another story. "Shit. Maybe I should rubb my own foot for good luck?" Ace muttered, really pissed off at their new foe. "Destroy!' a chain saw voice crackled and several shards pierced the table that Ace was hidding behind. "Agghhhhhh!" Ace screamed as a shard hit his foot through the table.

The rabbit buckled over in pain and fell right on his face. He had pulled his foot free except it was hurting like hell. "Duck, I need help!" ace cried through his comunicator, no replie. Ace silently cursed to himself and looked around. The entre room was covered in ice and the Wolf was no where to be found. Ace quickly began to crawl out of his hiding spot and through the back door. Outside he saw no sign of the wolf and thanked his luck.

"Die!" Wolf's voice shouted behind him. Ace's quick reflex saved him by a hair. The wouded Lunatic hobbled across the street and straight into a pair double doors. He burst through them and was greeted by a friendly face. "Duck!" he aid trying to smile. "yeah, it's me." Duck replied, obveously annoyed. Ace took in his surroundings. He had stumbled into a large casino. "I got you message and tried to save you but that freak was in my way. Sorry." Duck explained as he helped Ace up. "I can't walk." Ace muttered and Duck just nodded before he helped Ace over a large fountain and pulled out his metical kit. Ace began to patch his foot up while Duck was on guard.

"Duck, you can relax. We know he's coming when the room starts freezing so take a breath." Ace muttered and Duck then sat down. "We are sitting ducks, I mean, your wounded and my egg bomb things just cause an explosin." Ace had to agree. His heat vision was their only defense at the time. "Ace...it's cold." Duck said in frightened manor. "Hurry, get me on your back!" Ace shouted and Duck bent down so Ace could ride piggy pack. "Those work outs have been working." Duck said amazed and then the door flew open.

"Run!" Ace shouted right into Duck's ear, sending him running at a frantic pace, screaming. The wolf was hot on their heels, grining evily. What ever he touched froze, making it so cold. "Keep running, i'll hold him off." Ace said and began blasting the slot mechains. His plan worked. coins shot out of the devices and were basicly stoning him but with coins. "Score!" Duck shouted as they got ahead of the Wolf. "Stop!" Ace yelled and Duck did just that. "Are you crazy?" Duck asked, confused. "No, we have to fight. Place me on that black jack board."

Duck did as he was told and soon the wolf was in sight. "Spin it now." Ace order and Duck gave it a mighty shove. "Hayyaaaaaaaaaa!" Ace yelled as he spun around, firing his heat vision. Wolf got hit several times and was thrown back, right into the card tables. "Yeah, we won!" Duck shouted in joy but it was short lasted. The wolf just turned into ice. "No..." Ace gasped but it was too late. The real wolf lept from the ceiling and fired another blast, freezng everything. including Duck and Ace.

Wolf didn't care to check if they were dead cause he thought that no one but him could stand that cold. He just walked away, trying to find the others. As soon as he left, Ace blasted through the ice and the two Lunatics crawled out, tired and freezing. They could barely move so they just laid there, waiting to thaw.

Tech weted a clothe with hot water and put it on lexies bandaged pack. He had ran into another hotel and lexie was lying on a table, still not awake. The ice shards prevented any bleeding because of the cold but it also temperaly blocked blood flow. tech was no doctor but he thought that if he warmed her back up, the blood might flow again. Everyone except the Lunatics had evacuated in terror. He wasn't doing to good himself either. His temp had dropped to 60 in the past 20 minutes and he could barey keep his mind clear or stay awake. The coyote had wrapped up in a bundle of clothes, curtains and bed sheets. He wrapped lexie up the same and was trying to contact any body. "Ace, Duck, Rev, Slam, please answer." Tech moaned when he got n replie.

"Another 20 minutes and Lexie could be dead, so could I." Tech thought. "We can't go outside and run to the tower cause he's blocking our way. Rev is probaly still out and Slam wouldn't leave Rev undefended. Ace and Duck are our only chance. Wait just Ace." Tech murmered to himself and began to fell a draft. Tech snapped awake and picked Lexie up before he ran out the back door and ran towards the tower. The wolf gaining on him.

"Swooozzzhhhhh."

A red blur zoomed past Tech and hit the Wolf dead on before running back to Tech and took Lexie to the tower and Came bluring back. "Slam?" Tech asked as the blur stoped. "No...Rev!" Tech said in surprise as the blur stopped. It was Rev but you could barely recongize him due to the thousands of coats he had on, including a portible heater strapped to his head. "No-talk." Rev shouted and then hit the Wolf again and again. "He can't keep that up." Tech relized but then he saw their frozen bikes and grinned and ran over to them.

"Take-that-and-that." Rev said as he kept on punching Wolf but he was growing very tired and cold. "Step away from the bird." Ace shouted as he and Duck appeared. Ace was still piggy backing on Danger Duck but he fired lots of heat blasts at the wolf.

"Rev!" Tech shouted over to his fellow lunatic and in a flash he was next to him. "Give this to Ace." the genuis ordered as he gave Rev a weird looking device. It was made up of a exhaust pipe with a pair of high tech glasses connected. Rev just nodded before running at ace and gave him the weird weapon. "Duck, get me close!" "Yes sir!"

Ace had put on the glasses and duck ran right at the wolf. "Now, Ace, now!" Tech screamed and Ace let out a heat blast. The energy went into the glasses, and into the pipe. a super powerful blast left the cannon, sending the Wolf flying back wards, through 5 buildings.

* * *

_**This is my first Lunatic's fanfic so please tell me if I did good on the first chapter.**_


	2. Puzzles and more puzzles

The red heat blast fired and Hit the Wolf, sending him smashing through some buildings. "Bulls eye." Ace said, tired and very cold. "I'll check it out." Tech volenteered and Rev joined him as both ran to investigate. Tech had pulled out a laser pistal and was ready to fire if nessisery. "That blast should of knocked him out and saverly wounding him." Tech muttered as the ice began to disappear. "What the..?" Rev gasped in amazement as all the ice dissapeared into a mist that went to one place.

"Dead ahead." Tech shouted and broke into a run. He finally reached where the mist was going. The wolf laid about 5 feet under ground and steam was still coming fom his body after the blast. The gem on the head band was cracked and soon it just fell off. "That's strange." Tech thought as he flipped out a device and scanned the Wolf again. "Rev, take a look at this." Rev quickly took it and gasped. "His brain waves rapidly changed to a whole new frequency. That means mind control." Tec explained and behind the the Wolf began to move, both eyes slowly opening.

Tech turned around and looked at the wolf. "Where? Where am I?" wolf asked not in his chain saw voie but in a friendly voice. His eye's then flashed opened. "Who am I?" He asked as he looked around. "Safe." Tech whispered before the wolf fainted. "Rev, get a hover disk." Tech commanded as he picked up the head band. Part of it was blown open, reviling several wires.

Once Rev got back, Tech was already studying the head band. "I don't get it?" The coyote shook his head before he helped rev place the Wolf on the hover disk and took him to the Tower. The elavator quickly took them to the medcal wing. ace and Lexie were lying on beds while Duck along with Slam looked at their wounds. For some reason Duck had a large bandaged wrapped around his back. "Before you ask, When Ace fell asleep I lost my balance and fell onto a block of ice, cutting my back." Duck complaned as he laid on a bed himself.

"Rev set the Wolf over there in the villain's medical Chamber. I'll check on him after i've made sure Ace and Lexie are Ok. Duck can wake." Tech said as he washed his hands in a sink and went to chec on Ace and lexie, both were still out cold. Tech simply switched on the bed heater as he checked on Ace's foot paw. "Rev, Ace needs a bio-degradable rod to hold his Achilles' tendon in place." Tech shouted to Rev once the roadrunner was done strapping the Wolf to the bed.

"Ok." Was all his respons as he set off to the storage closet. Tech then looked at Lexie's bak and placed another warm clothe on. "I wonder?" Tech thought and with a sly grin he pulled out a set of ear phones and placed them on lexie. "I should be able to talk directly to lexi's subconscious and she'll never know. Now to find out how she feels about Ace." tEch said slyly as he pulled out a mini micro phone from his pocket and set it to the same fregency as the advanced head phones.

"What'ch-ya-doing?" Rev pipped up behind him and made Tech jumped. It took a while for Tech to get his breath back. "You idoit. I'm conducting a experinment. Now go...go get some fresh hot chocalate." Tech said and before Rev took off, he yelled "From the other side of the planet."

After Rev took off Tech went back to his business. "Hello, this is he-who-shall-not-be-named. Can you hear me." Tech said quietly. "Yes." Lexi replied in a muffed voice but she did not wake up. "It works. This is a break through for interrogating villains." Tech thought to himself before talking again. "So, what do you think of Ace bunny?" Tech questioned and waited for a reply. "Hot, nice, totally sexy." Lexi murmed as a grin came across her face but she was still asleep.

"What about Tech E. Coyote?" Tech inqured, curious. "know it all, needs a life, needs to get out more, nerdy, and smelly." Lexie replied and Tech was about to blow. "Also could never get a date." Lexi added and Tech literaly burst into flames but quickly came back to normal. Tech decided that he would get some pay back. "Most embarassing moment of your life was?" Tech questioned. "Summer camp, 12 yeas old. I was practicing some cheer moves and then my pants ripped and everyone saw my pink undies." Lexi said with no emotion. Tech was writing that down. "Let's see? Are you a virgin?" Tech poked and lexi just replied, "Yes."

Tech just grinned. He could black mail her into anything, letting him run extensive tests on her brain. Tech just took the ear phones off when Rev ran in. "Here's your hot cocoa and a biodegradable rod." Rev said, out of breath. "Thank you." Tech said as he took the Biodegradable rod and drank the hot cocoa. "Ok." Tech just muttered as he put the rod into Ace's foot paw. "when he wakes, don't let him on his feet. His tendon was cut right through so he'll be out of commission for maybe a week. Lexi should be able to move again in a couple of hours but not before the cuts get stitches. You do that." Tech instructed Rev as he walked out of the medical wing.

The coyote quickly made his way down to the lab. It was recently upgraded and now was 3 stories high, totally automated. The head band and broken gem were already on a red glowing table. "Computer, analize both items." Tech said sternly as he went through a sliding door and came out in a buttoned lab coat. He sat down at his control panel as the computer analized the items. He began to twiddle his fingers, just waiting. Finally, the results were in. "Ok, we're in action. Definately mind control device but what is the gem?" He woundered aloud before Duck's face appeared on a computer screen. "Your needed in the medical place. Ace wants to know what condition Lexi's in and to begin taking a look at mr. ice over here." Duck grumbled before turning off the screen.

"ahhh." Tech sighed as he turned off the screen and took off his lab coat and went to the eleavator. But before he did any of that, he had the compouter copy all data to his micro computer and now was looking at it until he reached the right floor. Tech walked in with his eyes glued to the screen. "Hey, Doc." a voice said in front of him and Tech looked up. Ace was sitting on the side of his bed, trying to keep a smile on his face. "It's Tech not Doc. Is it my fault that only Rev and I studied medical in case of emergency." Tech replied as he walked over to lexi's bed.

"lexi's fine but she did need a few stichs and luckly, no serious damage. As for you, you needed a biodegradable to hold your foot in place." Tech continued and Ace sighed with releif. "Now, as for the wolf, i'll began tests right away." Tech said before he walked into the villain medical chamber. The wolf was awake but just barely. "Heya." the Wolf greeted in a raspy voice. "Hi, now who are you and why did you attack us?" Tech said calmy and the wolf just stared at the ceiling. "I don't know." He replied, this time in a friendly and sad tone.

"Ok, what do you know?" tech pushed and it took a minute for the Wolf to remeber. "I know i'm a alaskin husky and I have control over ice." He answred and Tech just sighed. "I'm gonna run some tests so we're gonna have to put you under." Tech explained and the Husky just nodded hi head before Tech injected him with some fluids to make him go asleep.

Tech hooked up some wires to the Husky as Rev walked in. "Good, i'll need some help." Tech greeted and as the medica screens and such tured on. "Let's take a blood sample." Tech instructed as Rev handed him a gun type thing with a needle on it. He just poked it into the paitents arm and soon his blood filled the container. But something was wrong.

"It's orange." Tech said confused. It was a clear orange-tinted liquid. "freaky." Tech heard Rev mutter as he took the tube off the gun and slid it into the computer. "It's not normal blood. There's traces of liquid nitragen and other chemicals." Tech explained in amazement but soon went back to work. Tech took a small cutting knife and began cutting the suit. Once he cut around the shoulder, he peeled the sleeve off and put it in a container and Rev took the temperatur. "Tech...it's-40-degrees,-yet-he-seems-perfectly-healthy." Rev said quickly. Both were thinking the same. Freak!

"Let's report this to Zadovia right away and run some more tests on his blood and see what we can come up with." Tech said as he pulled out the tube of blood and walked out but he did also take the fabric sample. The two walked out and sat on a extra bed. "Find out anything?" Duck asked as he served Ace some food. "No but this blood is orange and his temp is almost freezing. We should ask Zadovia what to do." Tech reported and Ace nodded in approval. "Rev, bring the holo-screen over." Ace ordered and Rev did was he was basked.

Tech soon turn it on and Zadovia's face appeared. "Hello Lunatics." She greeted and they greeted her back. "How's the wolf?" Zadovia asked. "Alaskan Husky, not wolf. He's strange. his blood is orange and his temp is so cool it's freezing." Tech corrected as he leaned against the wall. "He has no memory of his past. I wish to request permission to launch a mind prode and find out his past." Tech continued and Zadovia paused for a moment. "Very well. Permission granted but Tech...you cannot solve a life time amount of puzzles in one day. Zadovia out." She said before her face dissapeared.

"What she mean by that?" Duck asked but Tech just shrugged. "Rev get a mnd prober ready. tell me when ready." Tech told Rev and the roadrunner just nodded. Tech got in the elivator and went down to his lab again. This time lab coat was not needed. He placed the blood and the fur sample on the glowing table with the head band and broken gem. "Oh, almost forgot." Tec chuckled as he put the cut off sleeve on the table too. The coyote first picked up the blood sample and put it in the slot in the computer. "Now let's analiz." Tech thought as he turned on the computer.

Tech almost fainted when he found out how many contents the blood had. "He's a walking chemistry set." Tech muttered as he looked at the list and then put in the piece of fur. "Alaskan husky with 1 quarter wolf, about 20 years old. That's odd." Tech said as he scratched his head. "The blood says he is 14 years old?" He gasped knowing the only way that could happen. Tech grabbed the piece of fabric and put it on a scanner. "Computer search for matching fabric." Tech commanded and the computer began. "Negeitive match." The computer bluntly blurted out. "Damn! Wait, find match of his DNA."

Several pictures began flashing on the screens but after ten minutes "No MATCH!" flashed on all the screens before going back to normal. Tech slumped back in his seat. "His files were all erased but how?" Tech moaned before Rev's face appeared on the screen. "Brain probe is all ready, just waiting for you." Rev said but Tech was already next to him before the message was out. 'Teleporter." He explained before walking into the chamber. There was a high tech head-band placed on Wolf's head and he was still out. "On." Tech said as he pulled the remote out from it's holder and pressed a button. All the screens turned on and began showing brain waves while others were showing memories. It was showing the fight but then...

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

The screens began going all hay wire and sparks flew. "Shit!" Was all Tech could say before a electric charge went through him and the Husky. Blackness surrounded him as he passed out.

Everyone gathered around Tech as the coyote lied on the bed, still out. "It's been 24 hours. I'm really starting to get worried." Ace said with a groan. Tech and the wolf haf been out cold and the wolf's health had been going haywire. He could be fine one minute and sick then next, then fine again. All the devices in the holding chamber had been frozen to the core, turned into ice.

"Agggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tech groaned as he came awake. 'You up, finally now we call in pizza." Duck said as he walked off. "What? What happened?" Tech questioned as he sat up, very dazzed. "Don't have a clue, we thought you might know. But we do know that all the devices including the brain probe has been turned into ice." Ace explained and Tech began thinking. "Instinct." he muttered as he rubbed his chin. "Come again?" Ace asked. "His memories are frozen over. Any try to contact it just triggers his powers.' Tech explained as he got up.

As he got up, a few images flashed into his head but he had never seen them before. "Lab. Test tubes everywhere. Metal plate. METAL PLATE!" he said the first part like a trance but the last two words were shouted. "What?" everyone asked but Tech was already at the table where the husky was. "He's still out?" Tech thought as he picked up a scalpel and began slicing the suit. He sliced the shoulder seam on the sleeve that they had cut off. "What-are-you-doing?" Rev quickly asked.

Rev then did the same to the other shoulder and then sliced a line above the huskys waist. Tec jus pulled the piece of fabric off while everyone else was shocked. On the right side of the dog's shoulder, was a circular metal plate with a green light in the center. It didn't surprise Tech at all. The coyote pushed the glowing light in the center with caution. The plate split in half as it opened to reveal...


	3. Memory block

Ok, this is chapter 3, ext chapter I will need 20 reviews for the 4th chapter. Freeze(the wolf) later is called Frost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young wolf stood atop a mountain, alone. Blistering wind was everywhere, cutting like knifes at anything it could find. The wolf didn't move but instead let the wind have it's way. Everything was spinning as the wind sliced at him. His blood froze and his eyes glazed over with a blue mist. The wind and cold tortured him as his world spun. His breathing became shallow and even less frequent.

The wind still did it's torment upon this lone wolf, never letting up. Rain soon fell from above, like a volley of arrows, no, needles. Invisible wounds opened and blood trickled out, tainting the rain that fell on the mountain. Still his world spun as pain surged through his body but he never once winced but took it. His misty eyes transformed from mist to soild ice. His breathing got slower and slower until he was barely breathing.

Lighting sliced through the sky, creating a flash of light unlike any. The wind increased and so did the rain. More invisible wounds begain to bleed but didn't fall. His blood along with the rain began spinning around him, controlled by the wind. lighting flashed and thunder boomed as he stood there. The water formed a sort of tornado around him, causing lighting to turn just into flashs of light. Everything begain to fall around him as lighting struck through the water and hit him.

His body tumbled down the mountain, rain stinging him everywhere. Then it stopped. The rain turned into jolts of pain. He nolonger was on a mountain but floating in a glass tube with wires attached to him. He looked around and tried to make out shapes. Their were two figures in view. They couldn't be made out but one had ears and a tail.

"Aaagggghhhh!" he roared as pain struck him from all sides. his eyes became snow white and everything became blurry except forthe two figures but they were just black with no other colors, with red heat glowing around them. "Aggghhhh!" another jolt of pain struck. His fur grew and became pitch black with white streaks like wounds. "Rrraaaaahhhhh!" He growled as the liquid froze and then a flash of white.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The circular plate slowly opened and white mist blew out. Everyone gasped but Tech just kept a calm expresion. Under the circular plate was a small centimeter high chamber. There was a blue dome in the middle that had several tubes with the blood like liquid attached. Small blue specks came out of the dome and traveled through the tubes.

No one moved or even breathed but duck broke the silence. "Gaaaaaa!" He moaned as he puked over the floor. Just seeing the puke cause everyone else to puke. It didn't look disgusting but the thought was enough. Everyone but Tech cleared the area to stop from puking. Tech leaned on the side table as he thought about everything. "Artifical blood...frozen memory...now this." He gasped before he puked again. Tech pulled the curtain around the bed so no one would disturb or be disturbed.

About 20 minutes later Ace had stopped puking but still wanted to get rid of the bad breath that the puking left. He was in the main bathroom, gargling over a quart of mouthwash. Ace spit out the mouthwash before he left and headed to the medical wing. Lexi was up and was currently reading a book. "Hi, Lex." Ace said and the female bunny turned to face him. "Hi, what's up?" Lexi greeted as she quickled put the book on one of the side table and put a towel on top.

"Nothing, just curious." Ace replied as he sat on the bed on the left side of her. "So, has anyone told you about Mr. Freeze?" He said, motioning towards the wolf. "No, why?" Lexi asked and Ace sighed. Ace soon explained everthing and Lexi was stunned. "Wow, freaky." was her only response at what Ace had told. "How...how did Tech know about the metal plate?" Lexi questioned and Ace began to reply but stopped. "I don't know?" Ace admitted as he wondered about it. "How did he?" Ace wondered as he looked around.

"Well, how did you defeat that guy?" Lexi asked and Ace explained about the device Tech had made. "It like amplified my power times 10." Ace finished just before there was a blinding flash of light from the area where the wolf was. Ace quickly turned around, ready to attack. Then the curtains around the bed turned clear before falling to the ground and shattering. The pieces of ice flew through the air. Ace didn't know if it was instint or something else but it was something. Ace leaped in front of Lexi and fired several heat blasts at the ice but some got threw. Ace slumped to the ground with a shard of ice stuck in his shoulder, right at the base of the neck. "Ace!" Lexi screamed as his world went dark.

Slowly everything came into focus for Ace. It was a moment of releaif that he wasn't dead but something was wrong. "I can't move!" Ace screamed as he tried to lift his arm. "Oh my god...I'm paralized!" Ace said as a tear came down his streak. "Actrally, your not paralized, just numb." A know it all voice said. Ace looked to his right and saw Tech sitting on the bed next to him, with his arm in a sling and some bandages on his head. "Wha...?" Ace asked, totally confused. "I was doing a test, I wanted to know about those blue dots in his blood. I tooked another blood sample and extracted one blue dot. Then...I sneezed." Tech admitted but Ace still didn't follow.

"His powers are artifical even though they are very similar to our power signal." Tech wented on. "What's a power signal?" Ace asked and Tech sighed. "Our powers give off a certin radio magnetic wave. Everything gives off a power signal. Well the blue dot flew and hit the curtains, turning it to pure ice. The curtain fell and shards of glass flew. Only me and you were hit. I got cut up bad in my arm and on my head. You got hit in the neck."

"One spect froze the curtans entirly?" Ace gasped, amazed. " Yeah, that's a good 100 feet in length. You won't be able to move for a few hours. We had to numb your body so we could remove the shard." Tech explained and ace sighed in relief. Ace looked around and saw a set of earphones on the end of the bed. "What's that for?" ace asked as he pointed his tounge at the ear phones. "why..hum...that's" Tech stuttered " A brain wave monitoring system, brand new and a piece of shit." Tech came up with quickly as he threw the ear phones in the trash.

Ace really didn't care so he just nodded his head. "Well, I have to run some more tests." Tech said his good-byes before going in the elivador to his lab. Tech pulled a voice recorder from his pocket and played it as he set into his lab. "What do you think about Lexi?" Tech's own voice came from the device. "Hot, smart, amazing and sexy. Good personality." Ace's voice said and Tech smirked. He had tapped into Ace's mind too and completed his survay.

" So, how long have you been playing doctor. Love?" a female voice rang out infront of Tech and the coyote almost jumped out of his seat. Zadavia's face on one every computer screen and she looked dissapointed. "Just a few days." Tech replied as he stood up and rubbed his neck. "You know I do not like in team relations." Zadavia replied. "I know, cause if it goes wrong it could affect everything and send the world into a neutron star." Tech mockingly replied, annoyed. "Tech, what's wrong?" Zadavia asked, concered. Tech had never been this way before.

"I broke up with Tiffany a few days ago." Tech replied. Tech had been going with Tiffany for three weeks now and he thought he could pull it off. "She had been cheating on me and five other coyotes. That mother fucking bitch." Tech growled . "I'm playing cupid cause I think they have a chance." Tech explained with a sigh. "Tech, I understand your sitchuation but don't let me 'catch' you playing cupid again." Zadavia then smiled before the screens turned blank. Tech sighed beforing turning back to his tests.

A few hours passed and it was midnight before ace could move. He decided to sleep in his own bed cause he thought that the medical wing smelled funny and he didn't want to be along with "Freeze" as they had nicknamed him. Ace made his way to his room, thinking about Lexi. The pink bunny had moved to her room a hour ago so freeze was the onlyone in the medical area. Ace reached his room but the sliding door was bent and haning onto the wall by a small wire. "what the?" Ace qwondered as he walked inside. It was dark but he could see his clothes everywhere on the floor.

"Who's the bastard that did this?" Ace asked himself as he began to walk to his bed but he heard a terrifing sound behind him. it was like snarling and growling. Ace's heart froze as he turned around. He saw something move and picked up a sword that was on his wardrobe. He heard the sound again and could make out a figure, 4 feet away from him. Ace felt cold and gasped before he made a mad dash for his weapons closet.

Freeze lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. Panic struck Ace as he lashed around. Freeze grabbed Ace's foot and thtrew him at the wall. Ace fired one of his heat rays and it lit up the room even though it missed. Freeze was wearing a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket. Ace reconigzed his white T-shirt but had no idea where the jacket came from. "Raaaaaaaaaaa!" Freeze roared before he crashed through the wall. Ace was terrified out of his fur. "So cold." He muttered before he passed out.

lexi had deided to watch a few shows on TV before going to bed. Currently "I love a reject." was on and Lexi was eating popcorn. "Just tell him." Lexi shouted at the TV. "Who ever rights this stuff has never had a date in his life." Lexi commented but then felt a draft. "Beeeeer, that's cold." Lexi said to herself as she got up but heard some footsteps. 'Hello." Lexi asked as she turned off the TV and began hearing around. "Do I hear growling?" Lexi thought and felt another wave of cold. "Freeze!" She shouted as she fired a brain blast at one of the walls and it fell to pieces.

lexi quickly did a double backflip and dodged out of the way of a ice blast. "Got you!" Freeze shouted as he jumped out of the shadows and attacked the newly formed ice block, shattering it. "Is he blind?" Lexi thought as He leapt right passed her and attacked thin air. "Appranely not." She thought as Freeze lept at her and dodged a brain blast before coming up behind her and dealing a hard punch to the back of her skull. Lexi fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. Even thought she was unconisce, she felt sher terror.

Freeze grunted before he lept through the already busted wall. His eyes were soild blue.

"I'm telling ya, Coackroach could easily defeat the incredible bulk." Duck replied To Rev as they played a game of poker with Slam. "No-way, besides-Captain-Vengence-could-take-down-them-both." Rev said before he looked at his cards. "I-fold." Rev stated before Slam put 20 bucks on the table and Duck raised 20 more. "Winner's-buying-pizza." Rev told them as he picked up a video phone and called "Pete's Pizza Pizzaria Palace". "Hello-I-would-like-to-order-1-ex-large-pizza-with-everything-but-fruit-on-it." Rev ordered before he hang up. "Ha, 4 pair of kings." Duck shouted at Slam but the large tasmanian devil just placed his cards on the table. "He-has-a-royal-flush, you-lose." Rev then snacked 25 dollars from the pile. "This-will-cover-pizza." Rev then sat down on the sofa in his room where they were playing poker.

"Hey, when was the last time you cheat your A.C." Duck asked as he shuddered. "Last-week." Rev replied before his eyes went wide. "Guys...run." Rev shouted as he jumped up from the sofa and ran to the door. Duck had no time to ask cause Freeze broke through the ceiling. "Agggg?" Duck said before he snapped out of his daze and teleported next to Rev, who was ghostly white. "You ok?" Duck asked but remembered what the cold did last time. "Slam, hold him off." Duck shouted as he put Rev on his back and ran out the door.

Slam quickly lept at Freeze but the wolf never even saw him. "Let me go!" Freeze shouted as he jumped out of Slam's way and attacked thin air. Slam crashed to the ground, confused about what Freeze just did. "Out of my way!" He shouted at who Slam thought was himself. he quickly began spinning around but got blast by a ice blast and smashed into the wall, out but still wimpering.

Duck and Rev were currently running through a corridor before Duck stopped and opened up a weapon's closet. "Rev, we have to help Slam." Duck said and Rev nodded before he picked up a few guns. Soon they were ready to fight. They began marching down the hall to Rev's room but didn't get that far. Freeze plowed into both of them like tissue and Rev fainted in a heart beat. Duck just picked up a gun and fired at Freeze but it missed. Duck cursed before he gave chase. He felt scared but he knew he had to be stopped.

Tech had been in his lab this whole time so he heard none of the fights, like everybody else in the tower. It was sound proof in everyroom. Tech had been in his lab the whole time and was solving the puzzle. on the scanner was a vile of blood, a blue speck in a blass box, piece of fur, the head band and the cracked gem. Wait, there was something new on the table, a single black chip. Tech had retreved it from one of the iced over computers. It was in a heated compartment so it survived. "I've almost got it." Tech muttered to himself as he the chip in a slot and opend the file. "Hum, this was a brain wave monitor." Tech said as he watched the graph.

At first everything was ok before when it got passed 2 inchs on the graph, the line bounced back and began going all over the place before hitting the invisible barrier and bracking thought before the line went wild then the screen static'd over. "I've figured out the first puzzle." Tech said and then his grin turned grim when he saw the computer's analcis. "Mind barrier." He thought and then gasped before he flipped on every servaclence camra screen. Tech pulled out his hand held computer and went up the elavador.

Tech flipped on his mini computer and pushed "Scanner" before running to the living area. Tech found Ace over a knocked out Lexi and ran to her other side. "Her skulls not broke although she might not wake for a few days." Tech told Ace as he looked her over. "I'm gonna kill that bastard." Ace said with clentched teeth. Tech lept at Ace and was on his back, choking him just enough for him to calm down. Tech jumped off of him before explaining. "Freeze has no idea what he's doing." Tech told Ace, who was confused. "He's reliving a memory."


	4. Note

Hello. I'm just posting to say that I will be working on this due to my latest review. I'll have it up in no time flat.


	5. Ode to Duck

Freeze walked through the halls like a wounded animal. He lashed out at mid air every few seconds yet nothing was there well maybe there was maybe there wasn't. He saw soilders with guns coming towards him from everywhere. "Must escape. Must kill." He thought and slashed them with his claws. "Out of my way." He growled and jumped on several of them. He wasn't in a clean hall but a room filled with tubes and liquid flowing through them. He saw only their thermal energy but that was enough. Teethed bared he fought them off one by one, slashing their throats. He felt blood coating his fur like a second skin. More and more kept coming.

"I won't go back ever." He howled and went into a dark hallway with green lights and soon bodies laid on the ground. They kept on coming and he kept on slashing. His vison became blurred and Rage took over. He busted through a wall and the metal slashed his skin but the pain was dull and nothing. "Good good, let your rage take over. Become a killing mechain. Serve your purpose." A void crackled around him. He looked around and was in a white room. A single figure stood in front of him. "You won't escape. You might break free of this prison but your mind will always be his. Maddness will always flow into your mind and attack whatever you hold dear. Feel it now. You've lost yourself to his purpose." The figure called however it was a crackling voice. "Turn back now and return to your prison. It is the only haven you'll ever find" Then the figure lashed out at Freeze.

Freeze slashed at him but hit nothing. He landed and realized the figure was gone. "RRRRRRRRRRR." He growled and busted through yet another wall but the words of the person lingered in his mind casting a fog. "No, I will escape I will." He roared and kept going ignoring all wounds but there were no wounds. No blood. Nothing. This was his prison and it will always hold him. A mind is it's own and controls the heart and the body to it's will. Maddness is the only answer to freedom yet freedom is also a cage only bigger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duck walked around a corner. A gun in one hand and a ball of energy in the other. Duck had a intense look in his eyes. "I have to do this without Ace's help. I can't rely on him any more. That thing hurt my friends so now I'll hurt him only harder." He said and kept walking around. Even though he acted brave he was terrified. Terrified of the monster and terrified on not being able to do it. "This is my chance to prove i'm just as good as the others. They'll see. So will you Freeze." He shouted before running.

little did he know that his chance would be around the corner. Duck saw the wolf walking slowly with teeth bared. Duck wanted to run but wouldn't let himself. "Hey wolf. Time to take you down." Duck shouted and fired off every laser round in his gun and let a few eggs fly. All hit their mark but he didn't even flinch. Ice daggers formed in his hands and he raised his head and with a flick of his wrist they soared at Duck. Duck teleported out of the way and tackled Freeze from the back. Freeze grunted and ran into a wall in a attemped to get him off. "Tough luck. I'm not gonna give up." Duck roared and slammed the wolfs head against a wall and fired a egg into his back which resulted in the fore pushing duck off and slaming freeze into a wall.

Duck ran at him, spun him around and punched him in the jaw just to follow up with a kick to his ribs. "Like that dog breath." Duck jeered and grinned. Blood poured from Freeze's mouth yet the wolf still didn't notice. He saw the duck but as a soilder and there for a barrier to his escape. He bent his head back and then launched a ball of freezing air at Duck. The foul barelyed dodged but he got the shivers. "Go away." Freeze shouted and threw a punched which conected to Duck's bill and sent him flying, blood coming out.

Duck hit a wall and fell to his knees. Freeze walked right passed him but something grabbed his arm. Duck looked up at him and pulled him down while brig his knee up. "I'm tougher then that." Duck wheezed and launched a blast into his face and kneed his rib cage causing the wolf to finally recongize the pain. Duck pushed the wolf to a wall and continously punched him again and again and again. The wolf gurggled but Daffy didn't stop. "This is for Rev." WHACK "This is for Slam." WHACK "And this is for me." Crack. He punched right between the eyes and blood seeped out. One last punch and the wolf fell over.

Duck stood above the wolf and looked at him. "I won. Your not gonna hurt my friends any more." Duck said as he breathed heavily before he fell side ways and hit the ground. "I am as good as the others." He said before he lost concousness. Duck laid there, not moving with barely a pulse. The wolf opened his eyes and saw only the inside of the tower.

"What happened." He asked himself and tried to move but the pain was intense. He saw Duck laying still, blood seeping out, half dead. Freeze knew that he had caused it and looked at his bloody paws. "Maddness is my only freedom yet my curse." He muttered and knew he hand to help the Duck. "He gave it his all but his body isn't strong enough for my strength." He got up and limped over to the bird. He froze the wounds to stop the bleeding and put him on his back. He began walking but winced at every step. "What is happening to me? Who am I?" He thought as he carried duck through the hall ways.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god this is bad." Tech said as he looked at the thermal scanner.

Ace walked over. "What is it. Did he get the others." Ace asked and looked at the screen. Two figures on the 15th floor were fighting and one was duck while the other was very cold. "That freak is fighting Duck!" Ace said surprised and worried. "Is he OK?" Ace asked Tech but the coyote shook his head.

"Freeze has a punch that could shatter diamonds and he hit duck square in the face. We have to hurry." Tech shouted and the two took off running to the 15th floor. " This is bad. Duck doesn't stand a chance. None of us do on our own. He's got the Perfect and the Ultima gene." Tech though as they race to their destination as fast as possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two arrived on the scene and saw a collapsed wolf with a bird on his back. Freeze looked at them with eyes filled with sorrow and pain. "I'm sorry." He managed to say before his eyes fogged over and closed. Ace walked towards the two and picked up Duck. He looked at Freeze with a ultimate desire to kill him.

Ace felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do it. He doesn't desire to die. He was helping Duck. Everything to him was a memory. He saw Duck and Lexie as enemys from his forgotten past. A past that like is too horrible to remember and future ruined by his past is just more pain and horror to his life." Tech explained but Ace just turned around and walked away.

Tech looked at Freeze and thought. "Your not a monster but a perfect being. What is your story and what is your future to be. Nobody can ever see you as one of them. Ace sees you as a monster and no matter how hard I try, I see you as a experiment. You are the key to a perfect world but also the key to destruction. I hope I'll be able to help you help world. Maybe then you'll be seen as a savior." Tech said before using electro cuffs to bind him and then he carried him to the infirmary. "Man this guy is heavier then it looks." Tech muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace stood in the medical wing and looked at all of his wounded friends. Everyone was still out cold, literly in Rev's place. Only he and Tech were still standing. "That monster. I don't care what Tech sayshe must be destroyed. No cell could hold him I bet so i'll just eliminate him no matter what. I'll be doing everyone a favor." Ace said to himself as he walked by the four beds. He stopped at Lexie's and looked at her. "He hurt you, almost killed you. I wasn't their to protect you but it won't happen again, I promise."The bunny clenched his fist and Tech walked in.

"I bandaged Duck up and wrapped Rev in extra sheets and attached a heater next to his bed. I've checked for anything. Slams fine and Lexie, shes okay too but she got hit pretty hard." Ace quickly summarized. "Tech if your gonna help that...that beast it will be in a high sercurity cell with lethal weapons at the ready. He's dangerous and must be under watch at all times. If He causes any more damage I won't hesitate to kill him. Got it?" Ace stated and tech merely nodded.

The coyote dragged Freeze to a door and placed his hand on a pad and his entire body was scanned before it opened. Inside there was a chair/bed made of metal with various straps and guns in the walls. Tech strapped him in and typed on a computer on the wall. instantly a glowing circle was formed around and the chair and a force field came up. "Commance 10 more scans just in case. Make sure he is what I think he is." Tech told the computer before leaving. "Ace he's locked up. Also I have a theory but I won't til you til it's comfirmed. However I will tell you that Duck beat him when he was only at 65 percent power. He's strong."Tech then went to checking on everyone while Ace sat down next to Lexie.

Ace got up and left. Heading to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is a ode to all secondary heros out there. You know the people like Daffy duck that are always the butt of the jokes but really without them the world would crumble. Also I know there are spelling mistakes. My proof reading is dead, attacked by a crazy squirrel that poor monkey.


	6. Showdown

I do not own Lunatics nut I do own Freeze and the idea of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tech sat next to the out-cold Freeze and did a few scans. "This is just getting freaky. Those blue specks are the source of his power and the blood is meant to get the specks all through his body and let the body be sustained even with freezing conditions. He is with out a doubt the most powerful life form on the planet. He's got the Perfect and the Ultima gene and that's impossible. Few people have been born with the perfect or the ultima gene but they died in a few years or went crazy. However with the two genes working together he's sustained and pumped up. He's strong enough that he could level a entire city with only his fists. He has no fat on him and some muscle mass but not enough to be that strong." Tech muttered as another test came up negitive. "Damn it. I can't find anybody with Dna like his. Whoever did this to him was no ameatur but a pure genuis." The coyote speculated before the wolf moved.

"Hey you awake." Tech asked and the wolf just looked at the bright light above him. "Ahhh, don't do that you'll go blind." Tech warned but so the pupils tiny and almost none existance. "How can you do that?" The wolf didn't respond but bared his teeth. Tech jumped back as the wolf bit his own arm. The orange blood oozed out and he removed his teeth. The blood fell on the ground but once exposed to air it became blackish-blue. The blood stayed on the animals fangs and he breathed heavily. "What did you do that for!?"tech shouted but the wolf grinned.

"I...I'm not...supposed to be alive. Am I Tech?" The wolf wheezed and breathed heavily. Tech starred at him but began patching up the wound. "Don't bother." The wolf stated and the blood frooze, patching up the wound it self. "As you said. I am the perfect being. My body won't let me die no matter how much I want to. Ace is right I am merely a monster. A abomination!" He roared the last part and threw his weight. The chair broke off it's base and he rolled harmlessly through the sheild.

"How?" Tech asked astonished before Freeze broke out the strapps and stood up. He was tall and ace shouted that he walked hunched back. His legs were constantly bent like a dogs. Claws were at the base of his finger tips. "I want to help you but I won't let you leave this room. I know what your planning. You want to let ace kill you. I won't let that happen you have a right to live and I will help you." Tech's hands glowed green but it was too late. The wolf jumped with amasing speed and grabbed Techs neck. He began squeezing. Tech looked at but he wasn't mad. "Your life is yours I guess. Do as you pleased. I can't stop you, no one can except for him." Tech wheezed and the wolf stopped squeezing.

"How do you know? How do you know about HIM?" Freeze demanded but he didn't set Tech down. "During the mind scan we traded memorys, thoughts, everything. That's how you knew my name and that's how I knew about the plate. The mind probe did work but the only computer advanced enough to take in all that information is the brain. My brain. I saw all your memorys even ones you forgot. But I forgot them too. I will help you no matter what. I'll do another mind probe but i'll use myself as the uploading side let me help you. I don't understand the pain you must feel but I understand the pain of not knowing. I feel pain with the thought that all I am is a genuis and not a person." Tech explained.

The wolf looked at him and his face eased up. He set Tech down. "I'm sorry but Ace deserves his revenge apon me." The wolf said in a husky voice before he began to make tech colder and colder until he passed out. The wolf sat him down and busted down the door. He walked through the medical area and out the door. "I will fight ace I will let him draw my blood and make me crie out in agony. I've hurt him in a place few can. His heart. I injured lexi and she is his heart." Freeze began walking and his mind wandered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young wolf about 6 laid in the snow, smiling. He looked so happy and content. The wolf laughed so snow fell on him kinda like feathers tickling him. "I love the snow I just love it." The wolf giggled and stared at the sky. In a few minutes i'll be able to go inside. Bundle up by the fire place drinking hot chocaclty goodness from my favorite cup. Then I'll go outside and play around in the snow some more." The wold said to the sky before standing up. He was outside a few cabins, covered with snow. Other huskys and wolfs played around him. He grinned before running over a group of older dogs.

"Can I play." He asked with a smile. The older kids laughed before letting him play. "He won't stand a chance at snowball fighting." They all thought. The younger freeze hid behind a tree and began making nice spherical snow balls. "Begin." A kid shouted and they all throw at Freeze. Freeze dodged everyone of them with surprising agility. "Wow the kids gasped. Freeze dugg his feet in the ground and threw one of his. It nailed one right in the snout. He ran and threw some more, creaming all others. One came at him but it was like slow motion. he jumped his own height to avoid it. Another one came flying but he punched it away without breaking the ball.

Soon all were down and exhausted except for freeze. "I win I win." He shouted as he rolled around in the snow. The others couldn't help but laugh. "That was fun." He said and grinned. This was pure happiness and joy unlike any other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tear came to his eye and streamed down. "That was me." He thought and drudged on to find ace.

The bunny was in the training room destroying targets with his fists and slashing dummies in half. "That monster. I will beat him and I will kill him. I don't care how but I will totally kill that guy." He growled and punched a dummy in the face. He followed up one punch with another, again and again and again. "I don't care what Tech has to say he's dangerous. A threat to everything and everyone." Whack. He had completely destroyed the dummy with his fists. His eyes were filled with hate and anger. Thoughts of Lexie lying on the ground, injured burned into his mind like a cattle prod. "Take this wolf." He shouted and kicked the dummy right through.

"Why don't you stop picking on the fakes and start fighting the real thing." Freeze said and Ace turned around to see the very image of his rage a foot ball feild away. He wore no shirt and some jeans. His feet dug into the ground, teeth ready to bite. "I know you want to kill me for injuring lexi and heres you chance. Care to take it Rabbit?" Freeze challenged

Ace stood still with his head hung. He lifted his head and his eyes were blood shot. This is gonna hurt you a LOT!!!!" Ace roared before grabbing a sword and ran at him. He drug the sword on the ground, causing sparks to form. He brought the sword up to slash him up wards. The wolf jumped back and launched himself at Ace. The bunny had no time to respond and Freeze stabbed a ice spike into the bunny's shoulder. Ace shouted in pain and swung his sword again. The wolf jumped back but the blade skimmed his chest. Ace swung again and again and again. All making little cuts in the wolf. Finally the superior animal stopped going back. He dug his heel in and pushed off. He reflected the blade with his arm and then pushed Ace back far.

The bunny slammed into the wall but he quickly got up and fired a few heat blasts. The wolf ran straight towards him. He evaded each of them just barely. Ace dropped the shooting and fired off a punch towards the wolfs jaw and at the same time preparing for a kick. Freeze blocked the punch with his hand but the kick hit his ribs. Freeze jumped back and his hands glowed. Several shurikans made of ice formed around him, hovering the the air. "Ice barrage!" Freeze said before the shurikans flew at the almost defenseless bunny. Using the sword he deflected all but one. That one sliced his leg, bringing him to one knee.

Ice spikes came up from the ground ready to pierce. Ace jumped up and grabbed onto the ceiling. "Take this ice cube!" Ace threw his sword and fired a heat blast. Freeze could only deflected one. He choose the heat blast. The sword stabbed into his chest, right below the metal plate. Freeze winced in pain but dodged the heat. "Your nuts and soon you'll be dead!" Ace leapt at him and grabbed the sword. Blood spllatered on the ground as ace dug the sword in and sliced through the flesh. Freeze screamed before a ice rod formed in his hand and he brought it down on ace's back.

It hit but he didn't get the full impact. Freeze's eyes glowed blew and spikes spread out through the entire room. Ace landed between two spikes but couldn't rest. A ball of ice flew at him and it smashed into him. Causing the rabbit to crash through the ice spikes. Ace clenched his teeth at the sering pain . A ice pillar shot up from under him and smashed him into the ceiling before the pillar fell apart and the clapped his hands together. A pillar came from each wall and caught ace between the two. "This isn't over." Ace jeered as blood trickled down his face. He broke free of the pillars and began his assault of kicks and punches.

Freeze made a ice shield in front of him to take the blows before he spiked the shield and sent it flying at Ace. The athletic bunny moved out of the way before barrage of ice knifes cut him up pretty bad. Ace screamed in agony before he fell to his knees. "why? Why did you attack us? And don't give me that don't know Crap." Ace asked. The wolf merely looked at him before walking away. "Sucker!" Ace muttered before he went flying towards Freeze.

A huge ice sword formed in freezes hand as he spiraled around and smashed it into Ace. Blood came from the leaders mouth as the sword broke and he went flying into a wall. A dent of ace formed in the wall but the real ace was out cold. Freeze looked at him before walking away. His cuts froze over and he grabbed his jacket from the ground. He exited the area.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know my writing is bad but my proof reader is 6 feet under, that lazy monkey.


	7. Aftermath

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Sorry for the delay.

--

Ace awoke with a cough, drenched in blood. The bunny looked around at the destroyed arena. Ice was everywhere and some was on him. The metalic taste of blood hung in his mouth as he struggled to stand up. He shouted in pain as he fell back down. A 8 inch icicle was piercing through his left leg. "Crap." Ace muttered as he got on his knee's.

Slowly Ace began to crawl towards the door. He carefully looked around so not to step on any shards. However Ace felt the coldness creep into his wounds. His blood was cold and his fur was covered in half way frozen blood, almost like a second skin. He felt miserable in everyway. His bones ached and his muscles were failing. "Help!" Ace wheezed yet his throat felt dry and scraty. "HELP!." He shouted as he slammed his arm on an icicle.

The pain was emense, too much. Ace felt it all go dark. He then saw a figure come out of the darkness. It was Freeze. However he was diffrent. He was hunched over and his teeth bared. "You weakling." He roared as he came barreling forward.

--

Ace screamed as he awoke. Light flooded his vision, almost blinding. Ace paniced as he struggled yet his limbs were tied down. "Hold him down." Tech shouted as several hands pushed him down. "Calm down Ace." Tech shouted yet Ace keep struggling.

"Let me go!." Ace yelled as he wrenched his right arm free. "Take this." The super powered rabbit threw a strong right hook. It made contact with something hard. There was a crack before a fist hit Ace right in the face.

"CALM DOWN!" Tech yelled one last time, this time Ace listened. "Good." Tech repeated as he stuck a needle in Ace's arm. "Ha, hafa." Ace mumbled before going to sleep. Tech sighed before he began patching Ace up. "Everyone else can leave, he'll be fine." However Everyone else was Rev and Slam, the rest were down. Tech got him fixed up before wheeling him over to another bed. The coyote looked at the med center with merely a sigh. He sat down on a empty bed and pulled a brown paper bag out from under it. "After days like this, I need some hard stuff." He opened the bottle and called the others in.

All three drank till they passed out. They each were worried about their 3 fallen comrades. This gave them one night of worry free drunkin sleep.

--

The Next day Tech was back to normal. He was back in his lab, running more tests. The coyote had everything linked to Freeze in front of him. All of the computer screens were running, searching for anything. Tech was searching for two things. The first thing was genetic testing and research labs. The next thing was looking for sightings of Freeze. Then trying to identify items that tech had, so it was like 3 things.

Tech had all of freeze's memorys but he had forgot them a second after gaining them. He needed a more powerful computer. That would be in vain, the genuis knew that there wasn't anything powerful enough. What he needed was a slower mind probe and a anti-power chamber. Finding a slow mind probe would be easy but using it would be more dangerious. Mind probes need to fast so not to do damage the brain. A slower one would do not to take it all in at once and damage the computer.

A anti-power chamber would nulify any power given by the meteor. Freeze's power was similar but not exact. That wouldn't matter though for he wouldn't be getting another probe. Tech was going to do one on himself when he got the equipment. Everything was different now. Freeze was a real threat. He had to be stopped.

A picture of freeze was on a screen with text next to it. "Subject anilized. Subject has seprate brain waves that intercross on one frequiency. frequiency is triggered by adrenaline rush, causing subject to experince subconoius control from the secondary brainwave to defend and disarm or destroy the threat." it read before switching to Rev's face.

"Hey-tech-oh-buddy-oh-pal. What's-new?" The quick talking toungue twister asked with a smile. Before tech could answer Rev began retalking. "Hey-Ace-is-up-and-he-wants-to talk-to-you. Be-up-here-in-30-seconds." He said before sighing off. Tech was about to say something but sighed. His work could wait but he knew that Ace couldn't.

The coyote went over the elivator, pressed the med center button and shot off. He watched everything pass by at a blinding speed. However in the shimmering lights, a outline of a wolfs head appeared. It howled before dissipating. Tech wasn't startled. He had kinda a flash burn on his mind. He was tormeneted with Freeze's unknown memorys and had been seeing weird things.

He arrived and step into the room. Ace was sitting up right with tubes pumping fluid into him. "Hey, what's up Doc?" Ace greeted but he had lost his cheery edge. Ace had cuts everywhere and broken bones. Their leader was broken as was their spirit. "Is lexie going to be okay?" Ace looked over at Lexie with worry.

Ace had asked him this question many times before and each time it became harder. "I've done everything I can. It's out of my paws for now." Tech explained but he couldn't look at Ace's face. "she fell into a coma this morning." Tech said quietly. Ace looked at him horrified. "Ace, she's a fighter, she will come back. Medical advances in waking people up from coma is on the rise. I'll call in a few favors." Tech reasured.

"Now time to switch to your most hated suject. Freeze." Ace clentched his fist at the very sound of his name. "Ace calm down, your anger will kill you if you don't." Tech reminded causing the bunny to sigh. "He didn't want to hurt you or any one." Tech began but was intrupted.

"What does that mean, that it wasn't his fault." Ace said with a deadly edge. "It also doesn't mean that he didn't hurt lexie cause he did. She's in a coma because of him and look at Duck. strange cause they look like he chewed them up and spit them out. IT DOESN'T MATTER IF HE WANTED TO OR NOT THE FACT IS HE DID!" Ace said, his voice raising and full of anger. In a fit of rage Ace smashed the glass of water next to him.

Tech stayed seated before standing up. His face was full of contempt. "Yes he did hurt them, I won't deny it. But I will say this. He can save more people then he could ever hurt. He is a perfect being. He is the key to stoping diesis and maybe even expand a heathy persons life by hundred of years. What you call a monster is really just one of us with a horrific past. Beleive me. I've seen them." Tech said sharply.

He turned and walked away but stoped. "Your our leader. You must be stronger then us and resist things like vengance. Think about this Freeze may have hurt them but you wern't able to protect them. You could of but you were afraid. You hesitated a lot to my eyes. You know he's better then you so you were more cautious. During a time like that you can't think at all, only act. The time to be cautious is over. Freeze is only a glimsp at a new breed of villians but he is not evil. Really I don't care about what happens to freeze. All I care about is getting us back to full capacity. That is all you need to care about right now." Tech then left, leaving a lot on Ace's mind.

--

3 months later.

Lexie was still in a coma and Ace was in something like that. Ace sat next to lexie in the medical center. Ace had dark rings around his eyes and his eyes looked like they were looking far away. He looked horrible. He was breathing but wasn't moving beyond that. However his head was full of movement. He replayed fight moves in his head all the time.

That was all he did. Train and sit by Lexie was his entire day. When fighting crime Tech had become the new leader. Ace was the better fighter but to him it was not a team but only him protecting the others. Tech had taken over with protest from Ace but Tech silenced him. The lunatics wern't the same though. They were always one short. They all missed Lexie.

Ace let himself fall asleep but didn't realize it. He saw the med center but the doors opened. Freeze walked in. The wolf was blurry but it was him. Ace tried to attack but only fell over. He looked up and saw Freeze standing in front of lexie. He turned to Ace and he became more blurry and evil looking. "I will repay for my wrongs." He said and it echoed. Lexie became blurry, almost like heat rising up around her.

Suddenly both lexie's and Freezes head started shaking violently. "Lexie!" Ace shouted before waking up. He saw no freeze but he did see Lexie. Her eyes slowly opened. "Lexie." Ace said with reflief and hugged her.

"Ace, it's you." She said and hugged him back. "I was so scared, I knew I was asleep but couldn't wake up." she said without letting go of Ace. "Then You came and woke me up. Oh Ace, I love you." She said before crying in joy.

"I love you too." Ace said without thinking but that was how he felt about her. She was awake. There was nothing more he could want except this moment.

Ace opened his eyes and saw Freeze outside the window before dissapering. Ace wanted to shout but he would not ruin this moment.

Freeze walked away from the tower slowly before running. He dissapeared into the city. "Finally she is ok. I put her into that coma but I found a way to wake her up." He thought. "I need to control my abilities. My mind interfered with hers and mine knocked her brain waves out of whack until her brain shut down." He thought. "I have to find Him." He muttered.

--

Tell me what you think. You can ask questions and I will try to answer them in later chapters. Also I will be changing the name of this to Freeze, The ice Chronicle


	8. 3 years later

Chapter 7:Zero Land

--

3 years later

Several large trucks drove down the rainy road at about 3: 16 AM. They were X-65 treader armored transportation vechicles, primarly used by the military in lines of fire when transporting important people. They could hold about 5 people each and there were 7 of them. They were bullet proof and heat resistance. They could survive any extreme condions except for way below sub zero. Guns were mounted on it and the wheels were a lot bigger.

The street had mostly old buildings along it. People walked around in the rain like they do it all time. This was known as Zero land or the forgotten land. When the meteor struck water flooded Zero land. When it left everyone forgot about Zero land. Now it's a center for construction. Some called a chance for rebirth...into a crime filled waste land.

The 7 trucks were headed towards the new bank contruction sit. It had only the frame but already towered over all other buildings. 3 trucks were all ready there, X-65 treaders just the same. The first seven trucks stopped and people empitied out of 4 of them. They carried energy rifles andwere covered head to toe in black. All except the leader wore metal helments wit red visor

The obvious leader wa s female and wore glowing body armor. Energy-Six was the type of armor that special ops wore. These wern't special ops, they were what they tried to stop. "Sexax, get out here." She shouted but no one moved. "Sexax!" She shounted but nothing happened. A hood covered her face but they could see she was mad.

Up in the construction site a lone figure laid. He had a sniper rifle, a sting rifle was the proper name for it. He was on one knee and aiming down "gotch." He whispered before pulling the trigger. The energy point zoom down towards the female.

She looked up and at the last moment she pulled the guy next to her in front. He was dead before she dropped him and ran into the vechicle. "Shit." The figure said as he dismantled the weapon, hid it away before he lept off the building.

The leader shot out of the vechicle on a motorcycle. The sniper landed on one of the 3 vechicle perfectly. He reached down in it and found a rocket launcher. It was a blue pirahana launcher, technoligy seeking. It locked on the bike before he fired. The rocket was pulsing with energy and was blinding fast.

Bullets shot at the sniper, causing him to duck into the truck. There was a explosion and the shock way knocked them all down. Soon the X-65 took off through the explosion and into the darkness.

"Blast you." the leader shouted, unharmed. She was under ground, safe. "How can we kill him if he is killing us." She spat. The armored women then climbed up and out into the open.

--

At the Lunatics tower it all was going great. In the last 3 years they had given up on the search for Freeze. No one thought about the wolf anymore. Tech had given Ace leadership back and was able to focus more on his newest expirements. Lexie and Ace were still dating but it was casual and they made sure that it stayed out of their professional life. Tech and Rev have been designing a new base so they didn't have to upgrade all systems.

Currently they all sat in the living room. Ace and Lexie were talking to each other on the couch. Slam and Rev were chowing down on several pizza's at once. Tech was playing holo-chess with the computer and winning. Last but not least was Duck.

He was surfing the internet for intresting storys. "Hey a few military X-65 treaders were found in Zero land along with a destroyed 360 predator class cycle. The X-65s were stolen a few months earlier but there were 10 stolen not 2. They wern't able to identify the bike but from these pictures it looks like an 5 blast cylinder." Duck said but none were intrested.

"Also there was exvidence of a fight. They found a used Blue pirahan rocket launcher along a energy shell from a sting rifle. The 2 treaders had fresh blaster holes and the engines were ripped out." Duck continued.

"Rip out a X-65 treader engine. All 2 of them." Tech acknowladge before walking over and looking at it. "The engines only work with one specific vechile. Military precaution. The only thing in the engines that are still good would be the energy recycle cylinders. 20 in each engine means 40 in total." Tech thought out loud.

"I guess." Duck replied before taking back the computer. "Also in Zero Land there's been some debate over a new vigilante. Some say he's a hero but he's been seen with illegal weapons and ruining destruction sites. He is said to be a mad man after he openly assault Zero Lands only goverment offical, Eddie Rotter." Danger explained.

"This guy sounds dangerious. He attacked a very powerful person in the open. Maybe we need to check this guy out." Ace suggested. He was bored and had heard about the Zero Land bars. They all had.

"Good enough for me." Duck said before taking off and coming back. He carried tons of weapons. "I've been waiting for a chance to kick some hot shots Ass!" Duck shouted. He was 2nd in command so his ego now fit his abilities. It was agreed to take this guy down. They each packed up their stuff and got their weapons ready. They each had trained in weapons use in case their abilities failed.

Lexie prerferd a automatic energy stinger as her back up weapon. It fired 200 rounds per second, each with armor piercing power. Ace liked his two hand held revolvers loaded with bomber bullets. Duckused a 75-V shot gun with mounted micro rocket launcher. Rev used a single nova photon blaster.Next was Slam with his shoulder mounted gatling gun and rocket laucher. Last but least was Tech. He was the best shot and used a varity of guns. His most used gun was his own invention.It was what he called a "Green Coyote Howler" It was a hand gun with tiny micro bullets. They made a howling nose as they shot out and left a faint green trail.

1 hour later they went to their vechicles. Tech, Ace, Duck and Lexie used custom colorized cycles while Slam drove a super buggy with Rev as the weapons operator. They took off and would arrive in a matter of hours.

--

Surprime govenor of Zero town was not an average man. He did not care for money for it did not intrest him. He was intrested in power above all else. Not power to make people follow him but powerto destroy any thing in his way. In the public eye he was crooked but how cared. This was Zero Land, a place for criminals and those damned to hell. He had several connections to underground orginazations. He rerouted funding money to them and they helped him.

His name was Eddie Rotter. He sat at his desk with only the dim lighting ofhis computer to show him. Eddie was in his 50's but had dark black hair. His suit was white and his shirt under it was purple. He stood only at about 5'5 and was incredible slim. The govenor fancied himself agentlemenbut he had no problems breaking the rules. At this very moment a36 wheeler filled with weapons wassupposed to be heading toa military base. It was really going into a fake amush to drop off half the weapons to his hired troops.

Suddenly his phone rang. His hand picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello." He said before nodding his head. "Yes the weapons marked Rotter are yours. I don't care if they get destroyed, just kill the abomination." He then hung up andsighed.

He was now paying for his greatest investment. He barely remembered it. He only remembered making a generious donation to a renegade scienctist who had promised him a army greater then anything else. Now 3 years ago he got a call from the scientist, saying that theonly succesful expirement had failed and escaped.Eddie regreted it for he was sure that it was the vigilante who had been destroying all of his dirty deals.

He wasn't a offical back then but a wealthy business. He had become govenor 3 years ago when it became Zero land.

The monster even attacked him in broad day light. He was sure it was him, he felt his thoughts. He felt the beast's intentions to kill him. It shook him inside. Most threats he could buy off but this one didn't want money.This time he had to fight back and kill him. Rotter wanted to flee but the beast would never stop. So the govenor had hired a small army of mercinarys lead by his most trusted guard, Azena. Also sercurity was tightened and he made few public apperences.

Eddie was angry that he could be forced into hidding so easly. The beast went into his mind and showed him how he would make him pay. Terror ran through Rotter's spine still to this day. If he didn't get more sleep, he would fall apart. He knew so little about the monster to know how to beat it. The scientist refused to tell him and now he dissapeared once again.

His phone rang again but this time it was his urgent ring tone. He quickly answered. "We're under Attack!" The voice shouted. The sound of gun fire was in the back ground. "Dammit! " Eddie roared when the phone line went dead.

--

Hey, tell me what you think. I'm going to be adding in a few main people like Eddie Rotter.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ambush interuption.

----------------------------------

On the other end of eddie's phone all hell was breaking loose. 3 men were dead and the one holding the phone had lost a few fingers. The truck was on a dirt side on a hill. The sniper was up on the hill but was able to move without being seen. 4 X-65 treaders were behind the truck along with 17 men. Azena was rumaging through her X-65 in search of a weapon. She had not expect this to happen but now she had only 16 men and most of their weapons were in the truck. 

The sniper refused to let them near the truck and shot with deadly accuracy. The driver was dead and so were two of the three loaders along with 3 mercinarys. The 3rd loader was in the truck with all the weaponry they need to kill him. The loader wasn't any threat with a gun but if he got Azena in there, he would have only 2 shots to kill her at most before she blasted him. The sniper wore all black with energy rebound vest and a night vision helment. The only weapons he carried were two 9 shot snub nose revolvers and the sniper rifle he carried. He regreted using his last blue pirahana rocket on Azena's escape bike.

He took aim at the truck's energy cylinders and fired. If his bullet made contact the truck would be good but the shot never made it. It was a dud and he was out of shots. "Shit." He said as the energy cartridge fell out. It hit the ground and that was his biggest mistake. Azena knew that sound and grinned. Quickly the women ran from cover and into the back of the truck. "SHITTTTT!" He roared before ducking for cover. Azena came out with a blue pirahana. She aimed and fired. 

The missle would of obliterated the sniper but he had more guts then she thought. The vigilante swatted the rocket away with his fingers without egniting the rocket. It flew away into the hill. From constant rain it was all mud. It splatered everywhere and started to slid down the hill. Azena called her men to get the truck and treaders out of there. They began moving slowly as the mud slid down towards them

Azena searched for her enemie with her eyes. "Where are you?" She whispered as she picked up a short range blaster. The mud kept on moving towards her. Suddenly a face followed by a body shot out of the mud and slashed at Azena. She dodged the attacked and pulled the trigger. The shot skimmed his shoulder he never noticed. He stretched his claws before making various swipes at her. Azena kept doging but he was speeding up. He sliced her left arm but only touched the surface. "Give it up. Your finished." She shot him square in the stumick 5 times, breaking through his vest. 

He slowed down but merly became more ferious. He landed a swinging kick to her stomich before pulling out a knife. She pulled her's outbut began running. She knew that in hand to hand he was suprior if they were close together. He ran and jumped onto one of the treaders. She turned and let loose a barrage of bullets. He saw each bullet sepretly before running for cover. A few nicked him in the back but he was gone. 

-------------------------------

The loonatics watched the battle thay just witness frombelow. They each wore super goggle helments to see. "The treaders are easy to track and find. That vigilante is not. Rev, Slam you two follow the treaders from afar while we follow this dude." Ace instructed before they turned their bikes on. The team split up and the 4 bikes climbed the large hill. They all knew that this was no normal enemie but a so called hero, even more dangerious. Ace took the lead whilethe other 3 followed behind. Theircycle's weapons powered up, ready to fire. 

They arrived on the hill and saw him. He was 6 foot and wore a black helment with a white visor. He was on a bike on his own and armed. The bike was longer then theirs and the back tire was huge. Two bars connected to the wheel on both side. The handle bars were close to the bike and blue port halls were on the engine. "Well, if it isn't the loonatics." he greeted. (let's call him Sniper for now) He had a revolver in his right hand with another attached to his leg. 

"Your going down Wanna-be!" Ace retorted as he started his bike up again. Sniper started at him through his visor. He pulled a lever on his own bike and filpped a switch. Acedrove towards him but it was too late. Sniper quickly turned and sped down the road. Ace was inchs from him while the others were a few feet. "Just give up!" Ace shouted over the roaring engines as dirt and mud flew into the air.

"Over my dead body!" The sniper shouted as they came onto smooth roads. He never slowed down but Ace did. His bike was heavier and the steep dirt road would of sent him into the ground. Sniper now was 20 feet ahead and speeding up. 

"Dammit!" Ace cursed as he headed after him.The roads were narrow and deadly structures were everywhere. "Tech, you take a detour. Duck and lexie, you two need to be careful." Ace said over the com line. Tech drove away without a word until they couldn't see him any more. Sniper was slowing down but the Loonatics sped up.

Ace pulled out his weapon and took aim. His first shot missed the tire and deflected off the rims. That got Snipers attention easly. He pulled back the lever and pressed a green button. "Auto pilot engaged." A computer voice spoke as Sniper loaded his gun. He flipped off of his bike andclung to the side of, facing the loonatics. He fired 3 shots in quick secsession. The boom sound the gun made each time was the only warning. The 2nd shot went through ducks control panel. "Wagggggggggggg!" Duck shouted as he lost control and bailed. Hisbike lost balance and fell to ground before expolding

He quacked over to Lexie's bike with his gun in his hands. "Destroy my bike will ya?" Duck questioned as he blasted off his entire first clip. Sniper had gotten back on his bike and used his back as a sheild. Curses fell from his mouth as two shots hit him in the back. He held on tighter to his bike but breathing hard. 

He pulled the lever and flew backwards pass the loonatics. He changed gears and pressed a few buttons. "Auto lock engaged. Targets locked." The computer said causing the heros to prepare for the worst. Two rockets shot out of the front. Ace looked at Lexie before turning, right into the way of the rockets. Lexie shouted as they hit the bike and flames engulfed. The expolsion followed, brighting the sky. Lexi stopped her bike and just stared. The bike was in pieces and Ace was no where to be found. 

Lexie broke down and weeped for the loss of her beloved. "Hey, don't cry for me." A voice said behind her. She turned around and gasped. Ace stood there with a grin. His suit was burn and fur singed but he was alive. He hugged Lexie and let his worries slip away. Duck decided to let the sniper go. He knewthat they were outmatched weapon wise.

--------------------------------------------------

The sniper stopped infront of Tech, leaning by his bike. "Please tell me Ace and the others are ok." Tech said sternly as the Sniper got off his bike. Tech was carring a metal box on his bike and the sniper had a chip in his hand.

"Their fine." He replied before tossing tech the chip and taking the metal box. "Rotter is my only real target. I care nothing about anything else." Freeze replied as he removed his helment. "Why have you brought them here. This is my fight not yours." He growled before getting on his bike. I've caused them enough pain on my account." He remarked as he peeled out. 

Tech turned around and got on his own bike.He ran the chip over in his hands before taking off. He felt tired and needed a shower.Freeze was already 2 miles away. He was covered in dirt and sweat. Blood matted his fur. His wounds still bleed but he made no effort to stop it. He couldn't freeze them over. Not any longer. He was slumped over on his bike for support. 

---------------------------

Eddie sat at his desk still. He had heard nothing from Azena or her men so he was worrying. Not for her safety but his own neck. He had been making calls on a sepret line to his men telling them to give him 5 minute updates on the perimeter. Sweat clung to his fore head and his right knuckles were white. Eddie's personal gun was in his hand with a death grip that not even the devil could break. His phone rang and he answered.

"Azena. Good to hear from you." Rotter greeted with releif. "Where is that monster?" Rotter asked before groaning. "Alright I'll get you more men and better technology. I will double the payment if you kill him before my world broad cast." He continued before hanging up. His entire world was coming apart because of aone filthy deal. 

---------------------

Sorry for the crappy car chase.


	10. Chapter 9

Dawn of the seventh Lunatic

--

Currently the Lunatics were stationed at one of their many safe houses. They had an entire network of them all around the planet in case they need to travel. This one was located in the side of a cliff. It was orginally designed to be a base for the shore line patrol unit but after it was flooded nobody wanted it. It wasn't as big as their main base but it wasn't small either. Each Lunatic had their own room with a few guest bedrooms. It was equiped with a mission room, training room, lounge, rec room, etc. It used to have a green house but Tech had converted it into his lab complete with a computer personality.

The hall ways were dimly lite by green lights and it smelled like the ocean. Ace's door opened and he stepped out. The bunny began to strole down the hall and into the lounge. The room was large with the kitchen and dining room on the sides. He jumped over the back of the couch and landed on it. He wore casual clothes so no uniform. Tech had called them to say that he was gathering information so he would be late but it was midnight now. Ace wasn't worried but mad. "That dam coyote how could he kept something like that from us." He vented.

His fustration was obvious to anyone with eyeballs and even a blind person could. "Ace?" a voice said behind him causing the rabbit to turn around. lexie was standing there in a pair of shirts and a tank top. "What are you still doing up? You went to bed 3 hours ago." lexie said as she walked around the couch and sat next to Ace.

Ace sighed as he looked at her. "I'm fine, just after almost dying sleep doesn't come easy." Ace explained. "I remember that after you woke up you couldn't get to sleep with me next to you." He remembered and Lexie smiled. "You wouldn't let go of me like a little kid and their favorte toy." He laughed along with lexie at that cute little memory (Just great, i'm getting a soft spot. Need action scence soon.)

The too stopped laughing and looked at each other. In the 3 years since they said their feelings they were closer then ever. Ace put his hand against her cheek and she blushed. they broght their faces together and kissed.

"Oh come on. Why do you think I made your rooms sound proof." Tech shouted in agony. The pair abruptly stopped kissing and stared at the coyote. He was covered in dirt an had a few bruises. "Now i'm gonna have to buy a new couch. That's the only piece of furnature that you guys have made out on." He ranted on and on. The rabbits sighed and sweat dropped(like in anima) at his stupid paranoa.

"Relax. It was just one kiss." Lexie said before standing up and walking away. "Good night Ace, see you later Tech." she said and disappeared into the hall. The last part was said with fustration.

"She's moody." Tech pointed out before his eyes got big. "Ah don't tell me you knocked her up." Tech remarked and might of had a heart attack but Ace calmed him down.

"No i have not. Well at least until we get married but that's way off." Ace reassured before he followed Tech to the lab. "So are you Ok, cause you look like shit." Ace asked to which Tech laughed. "what's so funny?" He inquired.

The coyote shook his head as he walked up to the elivador door. It opened and they both got in. "i'm fine. After Slam and Rev got back I went to investigate where the bounty hunters went. Anyway I..." Tech stopped talking and Ace glared at him. The door opened.

Ace put on his best confused face. "How did you know they were bounty hunters? They could of been a gang." Ace said with a almost deadly edge. "Is there anything else your not telling your pals about?" Ace interigated with anger. The coyote looked nervouse before smiling and walking out. "What you smiling about?" Ace questioned before stepping out too.

The lab was bigger then most rooms and the best equiped. It was about a 3rd of a football feild long, 50 feet wide and 25 feet high. It was over most of the rooms like sound proof, even air tight. It had 3 walls and only one window. The window and fourth wall was a glass half dome. Moon light shone in and tech turn on a desk lamp. Crates were stacked up farther back. Gadgets were cluttered on selfs and even a bed was there, obviously used.

Tech got behind a desk and casually sat down behind. "So you've figured it out have you?" Tech stated without looking at ace. He was busy tinkering with a few metal spheres. "Really i'm surpised you haven't cleaved my head off yet." Tech continued calmly as if nothing was wrong.

Ace clenched his fists as his anger fummed. "How could you hold something like this from us. Your supposed to be our friend." Ace continued with a deadly edge in his voice. The rabbit's eyes were narrowed he glared at Tech. Tech had his back to him but he expacted what happened next. Ace dug his right heel into the ground and propelled himself forward in a bling leap of rage. The coyote whipped around, caught ace's right fist and leg before pinning him to the ground.

"Listen to me." Tech said as the two struggled. "Let me explain, just calm down." Tech panted after a few minutes of holding Ace as his muscles weakened. "Calm DOWN!" Tech shouted as a shock went through them both. Ace stopped struggle and leaned against the floor. "Can I explain now/" Tech asked to which Ace nodded in defeat.

Tech paced back and fourth as he thought. "3 years ago I found Freeze. I had planned on killing him but things wen't differently then I had planned." Tech said without looking at Ace. "I had my finger on the trigger and the gun to his head. He never once fought back, just simply fell to his knees awaiting his death. I..." Tech stopped pacing. "Lexie was still in her coma. Suddenly I realized how to wake Lexie up. Freeze could. He put her into the coma by his mind overpowering hers. I made a deal with him. He woke Lexie up and I let him go with simply a warning to stay outta sight." Tech finished, Ace was just confused.

"That's not all is it?" ace asked.

the world"No, it's not." He replied. "Freeze fled to Zero land after I let him go and tried ajusting to sociecty but his past wouldn't leave him alone. After some people got hurt he became a vigilante. He wasn't a small time vigilante by any means. No he wants to go after the source of it in Zero land. Eddie Rotter is his target and now he's our too." Tech continued but Ace interupted him.

"Eddie Rotter! We're heros not cops. Let them take care of the dirty dealers and the corrupted goverment. When a mutated gorrilla roams the streets then we help." Ace retorted. "I mean really he might not be clean but he isn't trying to take over the world or such." Ace replied as he stood up. "We attack this guy and we make a major enemy. "let Freeze handle Rotter if he wants. However i've got a few words to say to our old pal before we go." Ace said sternly before attempting to walk away.

"Were not doing this to help Freeze, he hates the idea of our help against Rotter." Tech tried to explain.

"Well then let's get outta here." Ace simply replied.

However the coyote was not going to lose this issue. "Every month Rotter gains more influence over buisness men, land owners and even other officals. He has several friends in high places and he is very powerful, so powerful even the press is afraid of him. We help where normal people can't and isn't this the same?" Tech asked causing Ace to stop. "All we have to do is keep an eye on Rotter and knock his henchmen down a few notchs. Freeze...he's a loose cannon so I don't know what he'll do. He's got more ammunition then the army and about a hundred men backing him up. Evety day he is losing his sanity bit by bit until he snaps and goes berserk. There is only one of us here that can match Freezein a fight, and that's you. thats your role in this game. Clear?" Tech asked.

Ace clentched his knuckles tighter. "Please save your flattery. We both know I lost in our fights. We are packing up in the morning." Ace ordered as he started walking again.

Tech was about to say something but stopped. He let ace go before returning to work. "Ace could win, Freeze has lost his ice powers. He has no powers." Tech commented to himself as he laid down on one of the beds. "I'll deal with him in the morning." Tech decided.

--

Guns clanged as they were loaded and put on safty. Freeze along with a hundred others were sitting in a constrution site, loading guns. "You all know the drill. Don't kill unless nessisary. Rotter is mine." He explained it quickly and everyone locvked in loaded. "Also, stay safe, pull out when I give the word." He continued before a teenager walked up to him. "Get that dirty scumbag for us, hu Chopper." He greeted and Freeze grinned. "I will."


	11. War on Rotter part 1

**Freeze-Chapter 10: The War on Rotter.**

Sorry for the long absence but I'm back now and better then ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie Rotter stood in his office, adjusting his black tie against his white suit. He tried his best to look presentable was looked miserable. His hair was all sweaty and his hands ghost white from holding his gun for so long. "Blast this all to heck. If Azena can't get rid of this...thing then I will..." He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Azena walk through the door in full battle armor but wasn't able to carry any weapons.

"You'll what?" She asked, eyebrow rose before snapping her fingers and behind her a few more men appeared. "I've brought in a black ops strategist. He'll solve your problems." Azena spat, sick of this job before she turned to introduce them. "This is Vik; he'll be the central commander from now on. The rest are merely help to cover all the sides." Azena explained.

Vik stepped forward. "I've heard about your little problem. It's nothing I can't handle." He reassured before they all left but he slipped something on Rotter's desk. When they left Eddie picked the thing up. It was a walkie talkie ear piece and communicator.

Rotter still didn't feel reassured till he looked at Vik's record and grinned. "Hmm my friend I would like you to meet my friend, your demise." Rotter sat down and laughed. Then he suddenly stopped as he felt a cold breeze behind him. He sat still, afraid to turn around as he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Rotter." Freeze sat before kicking him into his desk. "I'm sorry to say but your Telecast won't happen." Freeze spat at Rotter as he tried to crawl away but Freeze grabbed his leg and slammed him into a wall. "Hello Rotter. Don't tell me you're scared of me?" Freeze laughed before head smashing Rotter and threw him to the ground right before Blood splattered on the wall as Bullet fire reined. Freeze roared in pain as bullets hit him in the back. He crashed through the wall and into the back alley where an armored truck was. He grabbed onto it as it sped off and out of sight.

In the armored car Freeze slipped in through the hatch and into his seat. Blood poured from his wounds as he breathed heavily. IN the car were several others, mostly teenagers and young adults. "Boss, you okay?" One asked as he walked over with the medic kit.

Freeze grunted as he poured medicine on his wounds. "The tracking chip is set. However change of plan." Freeze stated as he put tons of bandages over his wounds which became blood soaked in seconds. "I go in alone." Freeze explained and they were about to respond but he had passed out.

Back at the Loonatics base they were all packing up and ready to leave except for Tech. "I'll go get the back-stabber." Ace muttered as he went to the lab. Everyone was confused at that comment. Ace had neglected to tell them about Freeze, think it would be best to just leave him to his self destruction. When he got to the lab he saw Tech looking over a scale model of the area around Rotter's building. "What are you doing, it's time to go." Ace muttered but Tech didn't reply, only looked at the layout. "I said it's time to go." Ace ordered and Tech slowly turned around.

"No, you can leave but I'm not." Tech stated fiercely and Ace's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah. Why would you want to help that scum mutt?" Ace spat in anger. He remembered everything that had happened and was not in a good mood to help the person who nearly killed his entire team.

"Because he isn't our enemy. When we first met him he was under the influence of mind control and memory recall. He didn't know hat was real and what wasn't." Tech defended before Ace smashed the model of the building with his fist." What was that for?' Tech demanded to know as Ace circled him.

"Get your head out of science. You only want to help this guy so you can run experiments on him. You're just as bad as those who made him!" Ace shouted and everything went silent. Tech's eyes narrowed to slits before he grabbed the cart and pushed it with all his force. The cart smashed into Ace and sent him crashing into several crates. 'Tech..?" Ace asked as the coyote walked closer, claws ready and teeth bared.

Then he ran and pounced. He flew through the air towards Ace with hands and claws ready to slash. Ace had no idea what was happening before he turned and ran up the wall, pushed off and flipped. Tech ran into the wall and Ace landed behind him. The bunny grabbed his neck and right arm to pull behind his back. "Tech, it's me." He tried to talk but Tech was thrashing like a mad animal. He turned and swatted Ace away and through the wall.

Ace tumbled through the wall and outside to the rocks. He stood up, blood dripping from his mouth as Tech pounced again up the upper ground. Ace dodged the first punch as Tech landed along with the second but then the third one hit him in the stomach and Tech pulled his head back, howled and then snapped his jaws shut on Ace's neck. The rabbit knew it was all over. He wasn't fighting Tech anymore. He saw an angry wolf type husky thing.

Ace saw the light as he ran into the tunnel but then he felt relieved as if 600 pounds of bite force had been lifted off his neck. Ace watched everything go black but never reached the end of the tunnel. Tech let Ace fall to the ground before his eyes returned to normal. He saw Ace in front of him, bleeding badly. He shouted as he grabbed Ace and carried him to the medic wing.

An hour later Ace awoke to his favorite sight, lexi smiling. They talked for a few minutes before Lexi lowered her head and Ace got worried. "Tech's gone. He told us and then he was gone." Lexi stated trying to hold back tears. "He told me everything Ace. He also told me why he was going to help Freeze. He said that after the memory transfer by accident he got some of Freeze's traits which were anger and ferocity. Now he's heading off to help Freeze however he can." Lexi quickly explained and then Ace sat up and practically jumped out of bed.

In less then 5 minutes they were all ready for the fight of their lives, armed to the teeth. Same as Rotter's army and Freeze's team. The Loonatics wanted to find their friend and get out, Rotter wanted to kill his enemy and well Freeze craved something different. Revenge.

It was midday as Rotter's telecast happened but it would be known as the day Zero Land broke. Rotter walked through the hallways of the building till he reached the entrance and walked out into the public eye. Flashes of cameras everywhere and reporters shouting questions. Rotter went to the podium and ceased all the noise. "People of our great city, I have come here today to tell you my plan." Rotter explained as he nodded and some men went to turn on a machine. However suddenly bullets flew, shredding the machine like tissue paper. Instantly Rotter's men fired back but were out of range by 3 football fields.

Freeze stood atop the tallest building in Zero Land, frowning yet his eyes glowed. He ran and jumped off the building before plummeting to earth like a sack of bricks. He flipped and landed on the side of the building before pushing off. He went through a building window and ran like a wolf till he reached the other side and jumped through and right on cue. A helicopter swooped down and inches above Freeze. The wolf grabbed on as it turned and sped off straight towards the gathering of people. Two more helicopters appeared but attacked the one that Freeze was hanging on to. Freeze climbed up on the side of the helicopter and then lunged towards one of the other helicopters.

His claws stretched as he slammed into the side of the helicopter and dug in through the steel. Using one hand he tore the door off to face several of Rotter's men. They fired but he flipped onto the armored side of the helicopter before crawling underneath and to the cockpit. He appeared in the pilots eye view and pulled his arm back before he reached through the glass and into the pilot. Freeze pulled his bloody hand back before he let go and fell on top of the other helicopter. He knew he would be sliced to shreds but then 3 bullets hit him and pushed him out of the way.

He grunted right before he pulled out a pistol and while he fell, shot the pilot three times of the enemy helicopter before smashing into the roof of a building and all the way to the 2nd floor. Seconds alter he ran bursting out like a mad man and straight into the enemy lines. Soon he felt his blood boil and he began to run like the animal he was. Bullets scraped and grazed him but he didn't stop running until he reached the crowd. In a single leap he jumped over the crowd and right in front of Rotter. The scum ball squeezed the trigger to his hidden semi automatic, shooting right through Freeze.

The wolf gurgled before falling backwards on the steps. Rotter quickly turned and ran into the building like a scared puppy. Azena appeared from a window and jumped down to where Freeze laid. "I'm going to enjoy this." Azena laughed as she drew a plasma knife and brought it down. Then a green blast knocked the knife away as Tech stood in the crowd.

"Stay out of this coyote!" Freeze grunted in pain before tripping Azena. He grabbed her and threw her into the crowd right before he stood up and ran inside the building. He got a GPS out of his belt and followed the tracking chip in Rotter's neck. Tech began to follow but a grappling cord wrapped and his leg, tripping him.

"He was right, stay out of this!" Azena shouted as he walked towards him and loaded her rifle. She put her foot on his back and fired.

Inside the building Freeze ran like a crazed beast, busting through walls and doors till he came to the lounge. Rotter was nowhere to be seen but Vik was chilling on the couch. "Hello Sniper. Welcome to hell and like they say. It's very, very blazing hot in there." Vik chuckled as all the exits closed and the building went on lock down. He stood up and raised his Gatling gun. He pulled the trigger.

Freeze never moved from that spot.

------------------------------------

Well there you go. Hope you enjoy it. I'm trying my best but I'm a little rusty.


	12. War on Rotter part 2

**Freeze Chapter 11: War on Rotter part 2**

Okay now this is all action and will have violence and language as well as possible lots of blood and guts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace had always been a crack shot but never before had he done this. His energy blast seemed to travel in slow motion as did the slug heading towards Tech's back. Then it all sped up as the energy blast intercepted the bullet and blasted it to pieces. Azena turned with wide eyes as a pink bunny jumped from the crowd. Lexi's eyes glowed as she flew through the air followed by a brain blast straight to Azena. The mercenary felt the energy blast through her body and the crash of her back to the building wall. Lexi then spun in mid air and delivered a side kick to Azena's face, knocking her to the floor. Lexi landed gracefully before grinning. She turned to look at Tech but the Coyote fazed out of sight. "What the…Hologram?" Lexi stated in shock as the others ran up the stage.

"So if that's not tech, then where the hell is he?" Duck asked but Ace had already figured that out. His eyes narrowed as he figured it out.

"Tech used this as a decoy to sneak in the door while the Mercenary was preoccupied while the hologram. This holograms safety feature was removed to make it look more real. Wait…not the front door. The elevator on the roof. He had hot wired it to take him inside." Ace explained as he studied everything. "Slam, Lexi, Stay out here and make sure no one gets out except us. Duck, you and Rev take the roof in. I'll go through the front door. Keep communicators on channel 56. Get Tech and get out." Ace ordered before he blasted the door down and ran in.

Duck teleported up to roof and Rev flew while Lexi and Slam stayed outside. "Okay Slam, take the back entrances and exits. I'll stay out here and watch over this piece of trash." Lexi commented and Slam ran to the back. "Be careful Ace, theres a monster in there." Lexi thought before Azena began to move but Lexi used the butt of her gun to knock her out.

Duck blasted into the elevator shaft and teleported to the bottom while Rev flew down. "Let ace take the first floor. I'll cover the 2nd level while you take the rest." Duck said and rev nodded before zooming off. Duck began teleporting down the hallway, looking in all the rooms.

Tech wasn't above ground but below it. He had tracked Rotter off the same chip that freeze had used but didn't fall into the same trap. He was now in the dimely lit corridors below ground but the tracker had failed. "This metal blocks out all transmissions. This will make it more difficult then I thought." Tech said to himself before he ran off into the darkness unaware of the shadow tracking him.

Ace was running off of anger and an unsuspected emotion, fear. He was afraid of the danger of this mission. He wasn't just dealing with a super villain. He was dealing with Eddie Rotter, a man infamous for his security and even having booby traps in his own house and office. Other officials had fallen prey to them and ended up in the hospital. Also there was an unstoppable being on the loose who was on a blood thirsty rampage and like other unstoppable predators he was blind to what or who was in front of him at any given time. He was also afraid of this monster who had bested him in several fights the same monster that was now once again endangering his team.

He busted through closed doors and gasped. The doors sealed behind him, trapping him like a rat in a cage. A cage filled with armed ruthless mercenaries all around.

Freeze's arms moved like bolts of lighting as he drew his insurance. The twin katanas moved like spinning blurred windmills of death as the bullets rushed forward. It was like a fleet of soldiers running towards a helicopter on it's side. They were sliced and diced into nothing. The tiny pieces fell like drops of water, mixing with Freeze's cold sweat. Bullet shells flew from the gun and clanged to the ground. Then it all became a nightmare.

Freeze stepped backwards before he ran. The twin windmills perfectly passing each other and stopping the bullets. He ran and the gun still fired. Freeze switched attacks and began taking swings and slashs to knock the bullets back into Vik. The modern Viking grunted when hit but never let up fire. Then the trap was sprung. Machine gun fire rained from everywhere. Freeze readjusted his tactics to cover 360 total defenses.

His defense was perfect but every good defense always broke after 10 thousand bullets. Vik grinned as he pulled the trigger back farther and the bullets no longer rushed but made a sonic boom. Freeze hadn't expected the speed change and his defense broke.

A single bullet, the last bullet went through the two twin spinning shields and straight to Freeze's forehead. This bullet's force plus the force of Freeze's running had caused Freeze to fall backwards while his force pushed him forward. He slowly spun in the air, completely limp before completing the flip. Then his eyes snapped open, his mouth grinned He continued to spin and then lashed out with his legs, crushing Vik's noise and he fell over the couch which freeze landed on and stabbed both swords down.

Meanwhile Ace was nearing the lounge but alas he would never make it. He was running through the halls before suddenly security came out of two doors on the hall and opened fire. Ace immediately acted fast. He blasted the ground with his heat vision and fell right through. He landed in the underground corridors and took in deep breaths. Then something metal hit the ground and Ace knew the sound of a countdown. He ran blindly through the corridor until the countdown ended.

Tech heard the explosion and turned around giving the shadow its first strike. Tech felt a surge of pain hit his back but the pain felt weird. His back felt no pain but his organs felt like they were tasered. Tech turned around and fired a magnetic blast which hit the exact spot that the shadow's blast had came from but it merely hit the wall. "Show yourself!" Tech ordered as he looked around angerly. "Shit, if I don't reverse the affects of the attribute transfer I will be stuck with Freeze's anger and I can't think like this." Tech thought before another painful shock ran through his chest and left him on the ground.

Then the Shadow finally appeared behind Tech. It was humanoid but wore a tattered black cloak and had gray fur. He raised both fists and they glowed with black energy "Prepare to die Coyote." The figure muttered.

"Get away from the Coyote!" Ace showed as he blasted the figure over Tech and into a wall. Ace ran, jumped and brought his fist down in the right place but hit solid wall. "What the..?" Ace said, completely stunned before a fist came out of the shadows and blasted him point blank in the chest. The bunny went flying and hit the opposite wall with a grunt.

Tech coughed and a speckle of blood came out onto the ground. "Ace, he's a Shadow Teleporter. He can travel in the shadows. Also those energy blasts seem to only affect your organs." Tech shouted to Ace as he slowly stood up only to have the shadow arise behind him and brought his two fists down on Tech's shoulders. Tech's ears rang as if a bomb had gone off. He jumped forward as the fists came down, never hitting him. The coyote landed 5 feet away and turned around before firing a magnetic blast that hit the thing square in the chest.

As the thing fell backwards Tech lunged and bared his teeth. He extended his claws and pierced the flesh of the shadow only to later stab into the cement ground as the shadow melted into the ground.

Ace stared, completely stunned at Tech's actions. He had just witnessed a style of attack that was similar only to a beasts fighting skill. "Well don't just stand there like an idiot. Turn on the damned lights!" Tech ordered as he leapt to his feet and hunched over. "If I could just stay under control I could beat this guy but I can't." Tech thought as he felt shock waves go off in his head. "I possible have 24 more hours before I completely lose it. Freeze can fight this thing but I can't." He accidentally said out loud before his ears rang again.

Back at the lounge Freeze's katanas were embedded into the ground next to Vik. "You're a waste of my time!" Freeze muttered before jumping off the couch and began to walk away.

Vik grinned as he got up. "Nobody walks away from the Viking!" He roared as he stood up and activated an energy shield and drew his large sword. He ran like a stamped of animals towards Freeze. Then Freeze jumped right as Vik swung his sword. The wolf had jumped onto the place where the wall and ceiling met before pushing off with his legs.

He landed behind Vik and rammed him into the wall before turning and throwing him like a rag doll. As the Viking slammed into a wall he slumped to the ground. Freeze grunted before taking a step forward. His ears rang and he instantly lunged. The explosion was immense and the shrapnel cut into his fur and muscle like tissue paper. Then his ears rang again and more explosions went off, engulfing Freeze in flames. "Damn it, I'm a dead man. No I have to survive. I promised!" He thought as he tried to call upon his long lost friend but his body merely got a little colder.

"Time to break a few eggs!" Duck shouted as he launched a barrage of eggs at the explosions. Water spilled out on contact and doused the flames. Duck leapt down and next to the burnt Freeze. "I only saved your life because Ace is gonna take it!" Duck said grimly before helping his former enemy up.

"Sorry but that ain't his job." Freeze stated before he noticed Vik getting up. "Now get out!" Freeze barked at Duck before he grabbed Duck by the collar and and pulled him to his side as a energy slug shot by and hit the wall. "You'll just get in the way!" Freeze commented before letting go of him.

"Hey I can fight just as good as you!" Duck defended before Vik stood up and drew two energy pistols. He fired at both but Duck quacked away and Freeze jumped. Behind a chair before drawing a energy shotgun. The wolf/husky cocked the gun twice before he stood up and let out two power packed energy punches that caused craters to appear on the wall behind Vik but narrowly missing the Viking. Duck let two random orbs off followed by a grenade. The two eggs contained a goo that stuck the bounty hunter in place and the grenade went off overhead of Vik collapsing the ceiling and the floor of the 2nd floor.

The debris covered Vik and Freeze walked towards the pile and cocked the gun again as the pile moved before blasting into it. Small pieces of drywall shot upwards and back at Freeze but he never moved. Duck quacked next to him and in a bold move grabbed the gun from his hands. "Don't you see that this fight is over? I won't let you hurt a helpless being no matter how much I dislike the person." Duck stated boldly and Freeze didn't do a thing. He merely turned and walked to a hole in the ground and jumped through it.

"What am I Thinking?" Duck asked himself as he strapped his weapon to his suit and jumped in after him. They landed in the underground complex and Duck activated an egg but used it like a lantern. "I'm only coming along because Techs looking for you and it's easier to find a target when they are looking for you." Duck explained to Freeze but the wolf could not possibly care less.

"I don't care, I thought that you guys were rid of me 3 years ago." He stated and Duck raised an eyebrow at the strange remark before he followed the husky.

Lexi heard several explosions from inside the building and couldn't stay out any longer. "Slam, I'm going in." She stated over the com link and ran inside quickly and came to the first room. It was filled with guards who opened fire. Lexi brain blasted through the barrage of bullets to strike them all down and she ran in the room, through all the bodys and to the opened stair doors.

She was now also in the underground complex as well as Ace, Tech, Duck and Freeze. She was soon as lost as the others. That was the entire point of the complex. Only Rotter knew where he was and was getting safer with every moment.

Back to the bunny and coyote. Freeze was lashing out at every movement wildly and ace was blasting with his laser vision. They were getting nowhere and Ace knew this. "That's it, no more hopping around randomly." He stated as he formulated a plan inside his head. "I hate that Tech's acting like this but really it's our only chance." Ace thought to himself.

"Hey Tech, if I can get this thing out of the shadows, can you take it down?" Ace asked his Tech friendly team-mate who merely grunted but nodded. Ace nodded in reply also before eh started blasting every shadow all around madly, lighting up the entire hallway. With the shadows gone the creature stood near the wall and prepared to run. It took off only to have Tech hot on his heels.

The Green coyote lunged and tackled the creature to the ground. With one hand he grabbed it's throat and with the other, knocked it out but he wouldn't stop punching. Ace arn over and threw Tech off and held him against a wall. The snarling coyote tried to bite and claw.

"Tech, calm down buddy." Ace said as Tech kept struggling before he finally calmed down and Ace released his hold but then the Bunny slammed his knee into Tech's chest. "That's for dragging us into this hell." Ace stated before he tried to blast theough the ceiling but it merely blackened it.

* * *

**Hey, I hope that you enjoy this story, please review. Lots more action and mystery along the way. **


End file.
